The present invention relates to a method and composition for providing a Coenzyme Q10 product in liquid form as a dietary supplement and/or therapeutic supplement.
The uses of coenzyme Q10 as a dietary supplement are manifold and well documented in the scientific literature. Also known as ubidecarenone, it is an antioxidant that plays a critical role in cellular mitochondrial generation of energy, stimulates the immune system, increases circulation and strengthens the cardiovascular system. Deficiencies in coenzyme Q10 have been linked to several debilitating diseases. Current research, and clinical trials around the world are substantiating these and further claims, including periodontal disease, diabetes, asthma, allergies and other respiratory diseases, mental and psychological diseases, cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, multiple sclerosis, muscular dystrophy, male impotency and diabetes. It is also being used to reduce side effects of cancer chemotherapy and the treatment of degenerative heart diseases.
Coenzyme Q10 is a class of physiological substances occurring as component factors of the mitochondrial electron transfer system within the biological cell. Coenzyme Q10 acts directly as an electron carrier in oxidative phosphorylation reactions, through metabolic pathways, particularly aerobic pathways, to produce ATP and hence energy. It seems that the demand for coenzyme Q10 is increased in normal subjects in the state of physical fatigue and patients with cardiovascular disease, chronic debilitating disease or on prolonged pharmacotherapy. As a result it may be a sound therapeutic choice to administer coenzyme Q10 to patients suffering from such problems.
In order for coenzyme Q10 to provide its therapeutic effect, the concentration of coenzyme Q10 must increase within the patient""s cells. As a result, absorption into the blood stream as well as into the cells themselves is critical. Since coenzyme Q10 is only very sparingly soluble in aqueous solutions, in its natural solid form it is not very soluble in the aqueous gastric juices.
The amount of coenzyme Q10 in the body drops with age. Although it is available in our diet through beef, eggs, fish and organ meats, our assimilation of coenzyme Q10 becomes more difficult with age. As a result, its use as a dietary supplement has increased dramatically in the last decade.
Coenzyme Q10 is not very stable and deteriorates at temperatures above 115xc2x0 F. It is not water-soluble and is generally provided to the consumer in the form of a hard gelatin capsule containing between 30-60 mg of the powdered coenzyme Q10. Because of this, the absorption of the coenzyme Q10 is limited by the capsule itself and the powdered form of the product. Capsules must be dissolved by the digestive system before their contents can be released into the digestive tract for eventual absorption into the blood stream. If the active ingredients are difficult to get across the membranes into the blood vessels, the absorption will be reduced.
Coenzyme Q10 is a difficult to absorb substance. For this reason, most suppliers recommend that it be taken with fatty foods. However, as a general health recommendation this is not advisable. Advances have been made to improve its absorbability by milling the powder to a very find mesh. The smaller the particle size, the better the absorption.
Thus, it is the object of this invention to provide the consumer with coenzyme Q10 in a novel liquid form, including the oils which have been found to be required for optimal absorption.
The inventors herein propose a novel liquid composition comprising coenzyme Q10 which optimizes its absorption into the blood stream and into the cells. Thus the novel composition provides an improved therapeutic effect over prior compositions.
The inventors have discovered that a specific oil in water emulsion comprising coenzyme Q10 accomplishes the foregoing objectives. The invention comprises adding coenzyme Q10 to the oil phase of an emulsion. Both the oil and water phases of the emulsion are supplemented with additional ingredients in order to optimize the effectiveness of the overall emulsion. This combination provides a coenzyme Q10 supplement with optimal absorption and therapeutic properties.